


Work

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strippin snapchats Smith while working out, and Smith decides he'd rather have him hot for a whole other reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

Alex smiled as his phone buzzed in his pocket, the familiar yellow symbol and ‘SamStrippin’ appearing on the illuminated screen. He chuckled as he swiped and tapped in his passcode, not anticipating the image that appeared on his phone as he held the narrow bar displaying Strippin’s name.   
Alex gasped as Strippin appeared on the screen, topless and covered in a sheen of sweat, biceps tensed and toned abdominals in shot as Smith’s mouth dropped open, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the picture in front of him, drinking in the image; Sweaty, hot, and his. He didn’t even read the tagline; he was much more interested in the photo itself. He groaned softly under his breath as the timer ran out and the photo disappeared, and it was with shaking hands that Smith pouted to the camera and sent a snapchat back, smirking as he tapped out a quick message in reply and pressed send. Smith took deep breaths as he felt the beginnings of arousal pooling in his stomach, the heat starting to burn in his cheeks despite the fact he was completely alone. 

Sam dropped the bag off his shoulder as he entered the apartment, calling out the Smith as he pushed the door shut behind him. He wandered through to the lounge, his words caught before they even left his lips in Smith’s own as he pushed against Sam in a searing kiss, his hands skimming up and down his back, one slipping under the hem of his slim-fitting top and tugging it over his head. He broke apart from a somewhat confused but definitely-not-complaining Sam, biting his lip and eyeing his body hungrily, his eyes glinting darkly as he smirked at Strippin. Sam’s lips curled upwards in a smile as he felt Smith’s breath hitch at his every movement, sending ripples through his taught muscles. He stretched idly, relishing the moment as Smith’s eyes widened a little and his mouth dropped open a little, his eyes shamelessly drinking in every plane of his toned body. He shook his head slightly and fell upon Strippin, kissing him furiously. His hands were tight on his body, tiny half-circles of red appearing where his nails dug into his skin a little too hard, small bruises blossoming as he gripped harder. Strippin groaned needily, Smith’s lips moving down his chin and along his jaw, scattering rushed kisses along his neck as Strippin’s shaking hands pulled off Alex’s t-shirt. Smith backed him into the bedroom, Sam’s feet tripping over debris on the floor and he stumbled backwards, his hands blindly searching for the familiar wood of the bedframe as he hit it too hard and fell backwards, the soft mattress cushioning his fall as his eyes flew open to Alex standing above him, hurriedly removing his remaining clothes. As Sam pulled off his own joggers, he pushed himself up to sitting position on the edge of the bed. Eye-level with Smith’s now fully-hard member, Strippin looked up at Alex innocently, just daring him to tell him what to do. Alex quickly cottoned on to Sam’s intentions, and licked his lips as his voice just dripped with lust, only trusting a single word to leave his mouth.  
‘Suck.’  
Sam glanced up at him briefly, the sight of his lips hovering mere centimetres from his cock was enough to make a moan bubble in Smith’s throat, but he suppressed the sound as he nodded almost imperceptibly, his eyebrow flicking up as Strippin closed the gap, his breath hot against him as his lips enclosed his length, Smith’s legs trembling. He involuntarily bucked his hips forward as Sam’s tongue flicked at the end of his length, the dark haired man coughing slightly as his throat closed against Alex.  
‘Take it, slut.’ Smith growled as Strippin glanced up at him, grimacing slightly as he tried not to gag but unable to help a curl of arousal in his stomach at Smith’s tone. Seeing Sam’s reaction Smith relaxed slightly, allowing Sam to continue moving his head, his tongue teasing the underside of his length. One of Alex’s hands curled in Sam’s hair, the other in a bruising grip on his shoulder. Sam could barely move, but there was something undeniably hot in Alex’s barely-hushed curses, the slight movement of his hips as he edged ever-closer to orgasm, Sam could barely hold back moans as Smith came, a dribble of his cum on his chin and chest as he swallowed. Strippin only just registered Smith’s form crashing towards him as he barely came down from his orgasm and pushed Sam back on the sheets, his lips hitting Sam’s own forcefully. He kissed back as Alex pushed his hands between them, his fingers brushing Sam’s own member as he groaned, his back arching as Smith’s well-practiced fingers stroked his length, his breathy moans music to Alex’s ears as he pushed Sam closer and closer to the edge.  
‘Alright then, slut, come for me.’  
Alex whispered harshly to Sam as he came, his cum spattering over both men’s chests as he sighed heavily, his head whirling with the intensity of it all.   
‘You looked so fucking hot like that, all hot and worn out’ Smith purred as he ran his hands through Sam’s hair, the dark-haired man collapsing against the mattress.  
‘D’you like feeling like that? D’you like feeling exhausted after I’ve used you, sweaty and sticky with my fucking cum?’ Smith growled as Sam nodded feebly, curling closer to Smith’s chest. The red-haired man chuckled as he felt Strippin’ start to fall asleep, his breaths deepening. Smith waited a few more moments, hoping that he would be able to claim later that he dreamt it.  
‘I love you, Sam, you know I don’t mean it’ Smith said tenderly, blushing red as he felt Sam shift beneath him and lean up to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
‘I know, and besides, I am your slut’ Sam replied, his voice somewhat groggy with sleep. Smith smirked to himself before allowing sleep to pull him in.


End file.
